My Bloody Valentine
by Mitzia
Summary: Elizabeth comes unexpectedly to the Phantomhive manor to remind Ciel that it's Valentine's day. When she leaves, Ciel acts a bit strange. What is the young master up to? Late Valentine's Day fic


"Ciel! I missed you so much!" Elizabeth yelled as she burst through the mansion door.

Ciel stopped in his tracks on the grnd staircase and turned to see his hyper fiancee. She wore a long puffy red dress with strings and bows with every shade of pink known to man. "What do you want, Lizzy?" Ciel asked. His voice housed irritation and the blonde paid no mind to it.

"It's Valentine's day! Aren't you excited?!" she cheered, spinning on the balls of her feet as she spoke.

"What is all the noise out here?" Sebastian asked as he walked to the foyer from the kitchen. His demonic red eyes met shining emeralds and he smiled. "Hello, Elizabeth. What brings you here? We certainly weren't expecting a visit," he said kindly like a butler should.

"Oh, hello Sebastian. I just came by to give Ciel a message," she said. Sebastian looked at his irritated master.

"Did you come all the way here to tell me what day it is?" Ciel asked.

"Well, yes and no. I also came to tell you my family will be in the country for the next few days for balls and such. I just wanted to tell you happy Valentine's day!" Once she finished speaking, she ran up the stairs and gave him a tight hug. Ciel tapped her shoulders and Elizabeth let him go. I'll see you when I get back. I'll bring something back for you!" the blonde announced. Lizzy waved to Sebastian and exited the manor.

"She's a perky one," the butler said.

"She's a handfull," Ciel said.

"Master, she came all this way to tell you about a day of love. You could have at least showed her a smile," Sebastian said. He smirked, imagining his young master smiling like Lizzy.

"What are you smiling about?" Ciel asked. Sebastian regained his composure when he looked at the scowl on his master's face.

"Nothing, sir."

"I know you're lying, but whatever." Ciel continued walking upstairs and down a corridor to get to his study. He put a hand on the doorknob when Mey-Rin came running down the hallway.

"Master! There's a package for you!" the redhead yelled. Ciel looked at Mey-Rin and saw a small heart shaped box.

"Who's it from?" he asked. Mey-Rin looked at the box and saw a note attached to it.

"It's from Madame Red," she said. The young master sighed and took the box from her hands to open it. Inside, there were two rows of chocolate covered strawberries. "Those look good," she said, looking over his shoulder.

"Why did she send me these?" he asked himself.

"Master, today is Valentine's day," the maid said.

"I am aware, but what does that have to do with this?"

"People give loved ones chocolate and flowers on this day. Looks like the Madame is celebrating."

Ciel stared down at the chocolates. "Does this only apply to family and romance?" he asked.

Mey-Rin thought for a moment. "I don't suppose so. You can give them to friends and co-workers, but it probably depends on the person," she explained.

"Does it only work with chocolate?"

"No. People sometimes give flowers instead. Master, why do you want to know all this?"

Ciel opened the door to his study and said, "Just curious," before disappearing inside.

Mey-Rin continues on her way in the mansion and saw Sebastian in the kitchen preparing lunch. "Um, Sebastian, did something happen to the young master?" she asked.

"Lady Elizabeth was here earlier. Why? Is there something wrong?" Sebastian asked.

"He just asked some unusual questions about Valentine's day."

Sebastian thought about what Ciel could be thinking as he cooked. It was odd for him to think much about such a lovey dovey day. It was unlike his master in almost every way.

As he cooked, Sebastian's ears picked up the sound of Ciel's footsteps coming towards the kitchen. "Is something wrong, my lord?" he asked.

"No. I come with an order," Ciel said.

Sebastian raised his head and wondered what Ciel would want.

"Don't follow me outside. That's an order," he demanded.

The demon stared at his lord before complying with his wishes. The master walked away from the kitchen to the foyer.

Ciel walked outside with a thin coat on to protect him from the slight windy weather. He walked around the mansion to get to the back. It seemed like the walk took an eternity since he was not use to walking long distances and the building was huge.

Out back, he looked at the garden that was surprisingly still there. Finnian ruined the garden so often that it was shocking that the soil could still house such beautiful flora.

His blue eye found a small rosebush in the corner of the yard. They produce different color roses. Ciel quickly snatched a handfull of red and black roses before speed walking to the front of the manor.

Ciel reached the front entrance and wiped his brow of sweat so Sebastian wouldn't get suspicious as to what he was doing.

"Oh, master! There you are!" Bardroy said as he opened the door.

Finnian and Mey-Rin ran up behind him. "Thank goodness you're alright!" Finny said.

"Didn't Sebastian tell you I was outside?" Ciel asked.

"Uh, no. We didn't think he'd know," Bard said, snatching the back of his head.

Ciel sighed and entered the mansion. The servants followed him into the dining room where Sebastian had already layed out lunch.

His demonic eyes locked on his master. "Is something wrong, my lord? You're face is turning red," he said.

Ciel turned his head away and held out his hand with the flowers. "Th-These are for you guys," he muttered nervously. The other servants smiled and took a flower from his now trembling hand.

"Aww, thank you master! These smell really nice!" Finnian said.

"They're so pretty!" Mey-Rin cheered.

"I hope they aren't very fragile," Bardroy said, holding his with extra care.

Sebastian took the last rose and smirked. "What is this for?" he asked.

"M-Mey-Rin said you could give flowers to co-workers," he mumbled.

"Oh? For what occasion?"

"V-Valentine's Day."

"What do you say on Valentine's Day?"

"H-Happy Valentine's day."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I didn't quiet catch that. Could you repeat that?"

"Happy bloody Valentine! Now shut up!"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well...yeah...This is it...I'm not impressed with myself at all XD I had such weird ideas and they fought to the death and here is this "fluff?" Meh, oh well. I was gonna finish this on Valentine's day, but shtuff came up. :P Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
